(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween, wherein electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons release energy to emit light. By using such light emission, an OLED display can display a predetermined image.
An OLED display may have a reduced thickness and weight as compared to a liquid crystal display since an OLED display is self-luminance and does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display. In addition, an OLED display may be a next generation display device since it features low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
An OLED display includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting diode, which is a self-light-emitting device, a plurality of transistors which drive the organic light emitting diode, and one or more capacitors.
There are various methods of forming the capacitors, depending on their structures and materials.